Shattered Mirror, Blood Soaked Pain
by Tindersticks
Summary: Looking Away Challenge from EmInArEvOl. Ryoma suddenly froze. His senpai's complaints could be heard. And it was at that moment that he felt as if his world had shattered, breaking into a million small shards so tiny it was impossible to put back together
1. I Was A Bother

**The Looking Away Challenge by EmInArEvOl! It seemed pretty interesting, so I decided to do it. Enjoy! My first time writing a male Ryoma and I hope I do well. It's gonna be pretty short… The chapters, I mean. Well, maybe. It depends on the number of requests for making it longer and etc. **

Ryoma grinned happily, the sun shining upon his face. Today was a day of joy. He felt light as a feather, carefree as the clouds that lazily drifted across the sky.

He even chuckled a few times as his friends fussed over him. "Why don't you take a little break, Echizen?" Oishi suggested. "After all, the fall you took didn't seem very pleasant and the resulting amnesia may have made things worse! We'll go and celebrate at Kawamura Sushi with the other teams once you get better." He scurried around him, checking if there were anymore bruises or cuts.

Despite the huge bubble of happiness that had been growing inside, he managed to keep the smirk on his face while coolly replying, "It's okay, Oishi-senpai. I'll be fine."

"OI! KID!" Momo shouted, jumping on him from behind. "Congratz! What would you like, eh? Eh? A noogie?" The childish senpai grinned, drilling his knuckle into said Ryoma's head.

"Itaisyo!" {It hurts} He frowned, ducking to get out of the way. Unfortunately, Eiji had been right there and lifted him up, throwing him into the air.

"E—iji-sen—pai!" Ryoma tried to protest, but soon gave up and just allowed himself to enjoy the rest of the day, the happiness bubble growing into a solid ball.

He began getting thirsty, though, so he notified Oishi, who reluctantly let him go out by himself. He walked off, hand in his pocket and the other fingering the quarters he was using for the Ponta.

"Yum." He murmured, sipping some more as he started to make his way back.

Suddenly, he froze.

"Inui."

"95% chance he's gone, still walking to the vendor from his average walking speed rate."

'_I – I ran there because I couldn't wait to get back…' _Ryoma thought in disbelief, a sinking feeling in his stomach and the ball inside of him rapidly 'melting' to nothing.

"4.79% chance he's lingering around the stadium right now, though not close enough to hear us, and 0.21% chance he's actually returned and is listening to us. Wait – it's decreased, because knowing his personality, he won't stay long enough. Make that 0.11%, and the first 4.89%." Inui recalculated his calculations, and nodded in confirmation. "Yep."

"Kuso! {Dang, damn, etc.} That was annoying!" Momo exclaimed, vigorously rubbing his arms in disgust. "It's so hard pretending to be his best friend and arguing with you, Kaoru." He groaned, protectively wrapping an arm around said person.

Kaidoh blushed. "I appreciate the times you come up with excuses so you can spend time with me." He muttered, fidgeting a bit.

Ryoma couldn't believe this. It wasn't true, right? He felt a bit fainted, but wanted to remain conscious until the end, gripping the Ponta can tightly, his knuckles turning white. Maybe they'd all be like, "Gotcha, Chibi! Knew you couldn't do well without us!"

"Ne, Mitsu, when can we get rid of him? Remember when he forced me to play in the rain? I got sick!" Fuji's feminine voice whined.

His hopes started to soar, a fatal mistake though that might be. Tezuka wouldn't go along with this kind of impractical joke, right?

Right?

"Ah. We will be doing it sometime this week."

He felt crushed, as if the whole world was crashing down upon him.

"I admit, I feel a bit guilty doing this to Ochibi, but he just came in and took away our hardly earned names. It's almost always cheers for him now, and he also kept using me and Oishi's moves, so…" Eiji trailed off.

Even him. This has _**got **_to be a joke. The Seigaku regulars are incapable of doing such cruel things, and he knew they were not playing with him during all the years they spent together.

But… How did he know? The fact that there was no evidence to support his belief made him tremble with fear. Were they really going to leave him?

"I'm also glad." With those 3 words, he felt his knees buckle and his legs giving way. Taka-san, his dear, kind and gently senpai… Saying that?

No. No. No! NO! Ryoma repeated over and over again in his head. He forced himself to stand up, swallowing. His mouth had gone dry, but he knew he had to stay strong or pay the consequences.

So he spoke up, entering the stadium.

"Senpai-taichi {Plural of senpai}, if you wanted me gone, you could've told me directly instead of hiding it like a coward." He smirked, though it was lifeless with absolutely no emotion behind it.

"And besides… I really was a bother to you, wasn't I?" He threw his head back, giving a sharp laugh. Ryoma opened his eyes, then glared at them with all he could muster.

He looked at his regular's jacket disdainfully, as if it were acid that would melt though.

With trembling lips, he drank a bit more of the Ponta before setting it down on one of the seats, slowly peeling off his jacket.

"Echi – " Taka-san started speaking, his conscience gripping at his edges. This was not how their brat was like. Normally, he'd just brush it off, not caring.

Eiji winced when Ryoma threw the jacket onto the ground with force, cutting him off. He turned the Ponta can upside down, allowing the drink to slowly drip down, dirtying the apparel.

When it was completely empty, he carelessly tossed it in the jacket and turned around.

"One more thing… You guys were fun to be around when you were my true friends. Sorry." Then he slipped out, almost hyperventilating.

The ones with softer hearts, mainly Eiji, Taka-san, and perhaps Kaidoh, looked forlornly at the jacket. It really did pain them when they realized the misery they had caused to someone much more vulnerable. He was about to walk over to pick it up when Tezuka stopped him.

"Don't bother." He said coldly.

"H-hai…" {Yes, okay, etc.}

When Horio came in to congratulate them, since he had gone to Kawamura Sushi to help around a bit, he had expected cheers and merry laughter. Instead, he encountered saddened expressions that had a look of betrayal.

"Eh? Senpai – taichi, what happened?" He questioned, taking note of the jacket on the floor. "Where's Echizen?"

"Echizen… He…" Fuji began whispering, but then stopped and hid his face with his bangs, as if what had happened was too horrible to even think about.

Now Horio was getting worried. "Did something happen to him?" He asked, hoping his best friend was alright.

"H-Horio… He… He left us… Saying we were once his friends but no longer…" Oishi quietly mentioned. His eyes widened. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"I-I'm not so sure… Psshhh…" Kaidoh took a deep breath, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to continue when Momo cut in, speaking for him with brazen confidence that should not be there. Horio didn't notice. "I think maybe Echizen did not really care about us, and found new, better people to hang out with. Perhaps he used us just to kill some time."

Kaidoh sent a fleeting glance at the boy who had spoken up for him, not wanting to go this far, but he just sent a threatening look back at him. _'Kaoru, I know you don't want to do this, but it's for our own good… I'm sorry.'_ Momo then apologized.

He sighed. He'll just play along for now… But when things go too far, he'll stop.

Horio mumbled some random words, undoubtedly texting everybody he knew about the recent news and most definitely exaggerating all the facts.

"Perfect." Tezuka nodded in approval. "Things had gone well. It will not be our fault, as well, because what we said did not suggest anything about Echizen betraying us. Except for perhaps Momoshiro, but it was worded appropriately so as not to arouse any accusations."

"He's not coming back!" Fuji smiled, delighted at such news.

"And I'll make sure of that," Tezuka muttered under his breath.

***How's it so far? Line break! Ryoma's turn!***

Ryoma's breath hitched as he ran back home, bursting through the front door. He looked everywhere and when Rinko was spotted, jumped into her arms.

"O-okaa-san… Can I…" He tried to say what he was thinking, but found it to be quite a feat. Rinko concernedly hugged him, worried about what had happened. He was trembling, clutching onto her shirt, wetting it with his tears as his lifeless eyes pleadingly begged her to understand his message. She could see the pain in them, and it just about broke her heart.

"Nanjiroh." She called out with a firm tone.

"We're moving back to America."


	2. Reunion In A Painful Way

**New chapter! ^^ I wrote a lot of it beforehand, that's why. I've got a plan to be able to work on both this and Coincidences – Coincidences during afternoons, this during the night or times I am unable to work on Coincidences. Anyway. Enjoy! **

_3 Years Later_

Ryoma sighed, pulling his cap's visor down a bit to hide his face from the sun.

"I'm back. In this cursed place. Wonder who appreciates my arrival." His eyes were hollow, dead, and dull. His voice was dry as he gave a bitter laugh.

Kevin frowned, looking at his companion. "Yo, Ryoma. Cheer up. I'll take you to the ramen shop. Deal?"

Ever since that day, he had hated burgers. They reminded him too much of _them, _the ones who had so cruelly reminded him he was not needed, just a toy.

At that, though, he brightened up considerably. "Deal." Ryoma looked around, noticing a few changes in the environment. For one thing, the ground was a lot more colorful with all the beautiful flowers that had bloomed, breaking away from the suffocating dirt. Trees had rich, pine-green leaves that swayed gently from the breezes that blew by. The houses seemed to be a lot brighter, as well. They were colored from white to blue, red to purple. Even purple houses. 'Ha. Maybe it's Monkey King's. He is, after all, royalty.' He scoffed.

It seemed as if the entire place had improved during the period he had been gone. Perhaps… he shouldn't have come. The cold, harsh facts were just too much to bear, but he knew he needed to take them head on with no doubts left over.

Suddenly, he fell back from having bumped into someone. Kevin quickly jumped forward to catch him, once again marveling at how small and bony he seemed.

"Oi! Apologize!" He snapped at the male in front of him. He had long, silver hair and a grand aura surrounding him. His clothes were that of the most expensive brands, all purple in color, and he wore them as if it were nothing. A watch embedded with diamonds glittered in the sun.

He stared down at them, being much taller than both Ryoma and Kevin. Recognition flickered in his eyes. "You… Are…"

Ryoma stiffened, turning pale when he realized who it was. Kevin glared at the other. "Who are you, and what do you want with Ryoma?"

"Kevin."

"But – "

"Kevin."

"Gomen. {Sorry}" He sulked.

He took a deep breath, gathering up the courage to speak to him. "Monkey King. I suppose I'm a bother to you, as well, aren't I?"

Atobe closed his eyes, not believing who he was seeing. He thought he had disappeared from the face of the Earth. He certainly had a reason to.

"You."

"I'll leave." Ryoma was about to past by him as if nothing happened, but Atobe's hand darted out and held his wrist, preventing him from moving any further.

"What… Did you do… Three years ago…?" He hesitated, wondering if that was a topic he should be poking his nose into. Then he shook his head. Of course it was. However, he hadn't realized just how sickly Ryoma was.

His skin was completely white, and there were bags under his eyes. They were bloodshot. He had cracked lips and there were scratches on his face. What's more, his wrist couldn't have been any smaller than perhaps a two of his fingers.

"What… What happened to you?"

"None of your concern. Now let me go." Ryoma pulled back, using what force he had left to escape. Then he ran, never once looking back.

"You idiot!" Kevin hissed, narrowing his eyes to slits and venomously glared at him. "Now you have him upset. After all he had suffered because you guys, can't you just…. Damn it, give him a break!" He whispered with frustration, tone dripping with hatred. Then he took off after Ryoma.

Atobe clenched his fists, refusing to feel guilty and side with Ryoma. He was the one who did such things. "Especially what he did to Tezuka…"

***Decided to put a line break here. ;)***

Ryoma's chest was thumping wildly as he leaned against the building. It appeared to be a restaurant, for the delicious aroma of sizzling, fresh food had wafted into his nose.

His stomach growled, accepting such smells, but he paid no heed. "Even after all this time… I thought I'd be okay. I knew I was not going to be weak. The weak would be disposed of easily, like how I was before… Damn it, stop thinking about that!" He shouted, sliding down and bringing his knees to his chest. He gazed up, allowing his bangs to hide part of his face as he fingered the strands.

Unknowingly, a tear escaped from his eyes, but he hastily wiped it away and forced the tears to retreat.

"I'm not going to cry here, I'm not, I'm not." He muttered, though his breath hitched in contradiction to his efforts.

Sudden, yet familiar, cheering sounded from inside. His eyes widened in shock. "That's…" He managed.

"Tezuka-buchou! Congrats!" Momo's carefree tone.

"Tezuka! Great job!" Oishi's regular, worrying voice.

"Mitsu~! Knew you could do it!" Fuji's gentle, feminine one.

"Tezuka-buchou." Kaidoh's gravelly grunt.

"0.12% chance it would be a lost for you. 299.88% chance it'd be a win." Inui's data.

"Congratulations…" Taka-san's soft, calming words.

"Nya." Eiji's quiet sigh.

He couldn't believe they would be reuniting that quickly. He thought he'd be able to gather himself before confronting them. But no – here he is, in such a miserable condition, being able to listen to each of their voices once again. They hadn't changed much.

He heard footsteps and looked up. Shadows towered over him as faces from Rikkaidai appeared, staring at him with disgust. Ryoma flinched, not wanting to be in this position as of right now. Why does he keep bumping into them? What did he do wrong to deserve such a fate?

"Why are you here?" Yukimura spoke, each word so icy they could've been frozen if it were possible.

Ryoma tried to make himself as invisible as possible, tucking his head in between his knees to avoid catching a glimpse of their expressions.

"Are you here to hurt them again? After they healed, as well?" Akaya demanded, stomping over and forcing him to look at him in the face, grabbing him by the collar.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lifted so easily by the other. Akaya was surprised at how he can just carry him with ease, as if he was carrying a feather. Upon taking a closer look, he seemed… Dead.

"What… What are you doing to yourself?" He shouted as another tear silently rolled down the paler boy's cheeks. He staggered back, letting him crumple up on the floor.

The cocky Prince, crying? Sick? Lifeless? They just didn't go well together when describing him. Suddenly, the door opened and Momo appeared, holding a bowl of noodles and noisily slurping it up.

"Oh, are you here to…" He let go if it, a noodle hanging from his mouth as his eyes bored down onto a huddled figure on the ground.

He had the same figure as…

"Echi…zen…?"

"No…" Ryoma whispered when he realized he was discovered. "No. Get away. Please… Leave me alone!" He shouted, trembling. He felt a pair of warm arms envelope him into a reassuring hug. "Ryoa… It's alright… Boku ga iru. {I am here}" Kevin murmured soothingly. Then he turned to look at Momo.

"You. Shut. The hell. Up. Close your freaking mouth and stop blabbering all that bull cause even if they believe you and your oh-so-beloved Tezuka's pathetic and worthless lies, then they're damn stupid. Suffering? Yeah. You're really suffering. Healthy glow. Merry twinkle. _Plump. _You're alive." He said sharply, as if slapping them across the face. No way in hell was he going to let Ryoma be miserable because of them. No way in hell.

"And you." He glared heatedly, an angry aura flaming around him. "You guys are damn stupid. Freaking morons. Believing Tezuka may have been the biggest mistake of your lives. If you can't open your eyes to accept reality, then just f'ing shut the hell up!" Kevin spat out, shouting the last part. Each word was dipped with gallons of hatred.

"K-Kevin…" Ryoma whispered weakly.

"Yes?" His tone immediately softened, as if he were talking to a baby boy.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"Anything for you, Ryoa. Anything for you." He replied, standing up and carrying the sickly boy 'bridal-style.'

Niou raised an eyebrow, taking in all that had just happened. 'He looks more fragile than Seichii, and that's saying something.' Then he put on a more thoughtful expression. 'Perhaps… All their tears and stories… Were lies…?'

Momo clenched his fists in anger. Who was that blondie? Why couldn't he just leave Ryoma alone? This wasn't his business, nor was it something he should poke his nose into. What's with the whole 'Ryoa' thing, anyway? It's just stupid. And who was he to be able to hug him so freely like that? Why did the brat let him, anyway? What were they, lovers or something?  
Then it hit him.

"Don't tell me… It's cause of us? But… That can't be. He's just an emotionless moron." Despite all the excuses he put out, he knew what the reason was.

The reason for Ryoma's change.

"Takeshi… Was that… Echizen?" Kaidoh asked hopefully.

"Y-yes…" As soon as he said that, he wished he hadn't.

The other boy had gasped, leaping out of the restaurant and chasing after the two.

"Mamushi! Wait!" Momo tried to stop him, but he had already run out of hearing range. "Damn. I thought he'd never come back." He muttered darkly, slamming a fist against the wall.

"ECHIZEN!" Kaidoh shouted when they came into view. Kevin turned around, still glaring for he recognized the person to be from Seigaku. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"I'm just… I'm just… Echizen… I'm sorry…"  
Ryoma gave a bitter laugh.

"I guess you expect an apology is everything I need, everything that will take away my pain and make me blissful like I was before. Well guess what? It's… It's not. I won't bother you guys ever again. You won't see me." He gave a remorseful smile. "So go back." His voice softened, a pained expression creeping onto his face.

A bother. That's what he had said back then. The healthy glow, the radiance of his skin ad dimmed down and all but disappeared. They had practically destroyed his life, if not something worse. He clenched his fists tightly, regretting their actions. "Damn…"

***How's it so far? Line break!*  
**Atobe rubbed his temples, thinking over the events that had happened. His grand, king-sized purple bed with silky blankets and a soft, comfortable mattress creaked as he sat on it. "Ryoma… Heh. So he's back, ahn? Just that… His condition is not normal." He groaned. "Complicated business that Ore-sama does not want to take part of."

But he feels a sharp pain in his heart every time he remembers that desperate face, begging and crying for reality to be a dream and a dream, reality.

Unfortunately, life doesn't go that way. The perplexing thoughts made his head ache. "Ore-sama will need to look around and research a bit." With that, he snapped and the lights went off as he decided to doze off a bit, to rest from all the chaos and excitement.


	3. Invasion, Others Are Informed

**Muhahahahaha. Who's staying up for the Lunar Eclipse on 12/20-21/10? I'm setting an alarm for me to wake up at that time so I can see it. 3 **

**Meh. The last chapter was kinda unsatisfactory. DX**

**Also, something big happens this chapter. It's really fast, I'm sorry… But I think it's cause I'm not sure how long this story will be. **

**Curious reader8044 Hohoho! Thank you for your ideas! ;) For the tennis part, I actually have something going on for that, so stay tuned! See, having him give up on tennis is just too… cliché? It happens in a lot of fics, so I'd rather mine be a bit different. Completely crushing his opponent… I doubt that could happen since he's not healthy. Or happy. Or strong. Mentally, and physically. Hmm… A disease? I'll think about that, as you can see in this chapter. :D Happy Holidays! **

Kevin tried to help ease Ryoma's sobs when they had arrived at the hotel they'd be staying in.

"I really liked them…" He whimpered pathetically, completely exposed to the dangers of the world. "They were like my second family, always there for me and by my side, watching my back. Then... They just went down. I couldn't trust anybody anymore. I… I was defenseless, unable to do anything as I was getting shot in all sides with no armor whatsoever." He explained how it felt.

"It was as if my life had shattered into a million tiny shards that were too small to be put back together. I didn't know what to do. I didn't think I'd come back. I didn't think I'd see them again. I didn't think everything would be thing normal. I didn't think the neighborhood would improve with me gone." Ryoma lifted his head, a longing look uncovering itself among the cold, uncaring masks like a rose amongst artificial ones.

"Was I really that much of a bother to them… That this place became so much better with me gone? I don't… I don't think I should stay here. I might just be a setback to them, like I was before."

His selflessness, even after all they had done to him, made Kevin growl with annoyance. They didn't deserve his kindness. Especially how 'kind' they were to someone so precious.

However, he was determined to have Ryoma stay in Japan. It is the only way for him to heal without being brainwashed or something.

"Ryoa."

"Y-yeah?"

"We're staying here." He said as quickly as possible, just to get it over with.

"W-what?" Ryoma replied, eyes widening in shock. "But… But why?" He did not expect such an answer. Dread pooled in his stomach when it realized that staying meant he had to interact with them. The ones who have changed him so.

The ones… Who Kevin absolutely _**despised.**_

***I'm not doing this during the night, just making it up as I go along. And my keyboard is messed up. So. Line break~***

Keigo propped his chin onto his palm, lazily scanning the page for any important information on Ryoma. Apparently, he had been completely obliterated during one of his matches in America.

His arm refused to work properly, trembling and his entire body gone limp. He had tried to return the other's serves, but to no avail. He just couldn't reach them fast enough, nor did he have any strength left.

After it was clear he had absolutely no choice, a blond forced him to forfeit. It interested him. He has gotten some leads on the two talented prodigies, but not enough information to progress any further. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed.

"_Ryoma Echizen, along with his friend, Kevin Smith, remain hidden from the rest of the world. Many questions have been left unanswered. Where did they go? Why did they give up? What happened to Ryoma during that match? What sickness does he carry? Is it life-threatening? What are they going to do about his condition? Further details will be shared when found."_

Sickness? What sickness? What condition?

Had they suddenly disappeared in America like Ryoma had done in Japan?

This was suspicious.

"There may be a possibility that this brat is innocent."

**BANG!**

Keigo stood up immediately, alert from the sudden sounds of gunshots. He heard panicked screams and he swiftly ran out, making his way towards his parents' room.

Men in black stood in his way, carrying pistols and rifles. On their belts, a large magnet had been attached and several bloodied knives clung onto it. It was clear they were not a force that should be dealt with.

"How did you break in?" Keigo tried to ask as calmly as he could in such a situation. One of the larger ones stepped up, sneering and purposely making sure the wedding ring he had stolen can be seen.

It was simply beautiful. An amethyst, his mother's birthstone, lay in the middle. The gem glittered, its purple tint swimming throughout the whole mineral. Surrounding it were small diamonds, his father's birthstone. There were 6 of them, each to represent the years they had intended to live in Japan before moving to America.

Of course, 6 years had already passed and they had already given up on that idea, but for the sake of memories, they decided not to change it. Silver held each stone in place, successfully manipulating and mingling with gold to create a lingering pattern that swerved this way and that around the ring, which was made of pure black pearls.

Engraved on the back was the name, Atobe Koizuka, his mother's name. The ring had to be his father's. They had mixed them up so they can look at their lover's name instead of their own. It was custom-made, and it took a very long time to finish. There would never be another ring as fine as this one.

"What did you do to them?" He clenched his fists, voice becoming dangerously dark.

"They're gone." The reply.

***Fufufufu. The big part has made it's appearance.***

Yuushi sighed. It had been a peaceful Saturday until he heard the police sirens, the helicopters, and the ambulances.

It wasn't just the regular 1-3 vehicles.

No, by the racket it made, he supposed there were 30 sirens ringing and 25 propellers slicing the air. He winced, rubbing his ears as he looked through the window. Yuushi's eyes widened when he realized that all of them belonged to Keigo's family.

Starting to worry, he snapped open his phone and immediately tried calling his friend. It didn't go through.

"Atobe, what happened this time?" He muttered, throwing on a coat and running after all the cars. Something was wrong.

_*In America*_

Rinko frowned, pacing back and forth in her kitchen. She had a bad feeling and it wasn't going away. "Rinko-san!" Nanako called out, worried as well. Something could have happened to Ryoma. Maybe he already met with the ones who crushed him so.

Nanjiroh shook his head. Both of his sons were gone now, one being tricked at who-knows-where and the other's tennis career possibly never coming back. "This is not good, is it?" He sighed, putting his head down on the marble table.

"Nanako… I don't feel well… I think Ryoma is having a really hard time. Should I not have sent him there?" She burst into tears. "Oh, my poor baby… How could they do such a thing to him?"

He grit his teeth. Stupid Seigaku regulars. What was Ryuzaki doing? Did she side with them, as well?

Nanako rubbed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her beloved aunt. She was intrigued as to why they would ever do something as cruel as that, but she figured she would find out someday.

Hopefully it was someday soon.

_*With Sakuno*_

Sakuno finished her last braid, tightly tying up her hair in the braids she had a long time ago. She had grown much taller, though perhaps not that confident, but definitely more sure of herself. Especially after he had left.

"Ryoma-kun… How are you doing?" She murmured, then shook her head defiantly. "No. I will not fall in love with him anymore, not after he did such horrible things to Kunimitsu-nii and the others! Besides, he's not even here, right? So why am I still thinking of him?" Sakuno scrunched her face in displeasure, sitting down just as her phone started to ring.

Startled, she jumped up and knocked her knee against the table. "Ow…" She pouted, wincing in pain at the newly formed bruise before weakly reaching over to pick up the device.

"Hello?"

"Sakuno! Momo-chan –senpai says he saw Ryo – Echizen! He's back!" Tomoka seemed infuriated, though her name for Ryoma before they won the Nationals had stuck and she was trying her hardest to stop.

"W-what?" It seemed as if the breath was knocked right out of her. Ryoma… In Japan?

"What's he thinking, coming back? With a foreigner, too! If he tries to do the same thing again, I'll make sure to punch his face in!" She chattered animatedly, angered by his arrival.

Sakuno, on the other hand, had not been listening. She was still in shock by the news.

"He's… Back…" And then the phone dropped.

**Okay! Chapter done! ^^ Tell me how you think, yes? I'm not sure if this will be good, because it's 1:12AM and I am completely tired. Cheerio! **


	4. Their Thoughts, Determined Decisions

**Muhahahaha, I'm back! Yes, I know, I've been super active lately. ^^ Is that a good thing? :O I'm also taking a break from Coincidences for a while, sorry! Resting from that huge 9000 chapter. ;A; **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Uhm. Konomi Takeshi's name is under "By" for a reason. In other words, all of Prince of Tennis characters belongs to him, though OCs and such that may or may not come belong to me! **

**Warning: A few swear words. Hohoho. Courtesy of Ryou~! Yes, I like him very much, so he's gotta appear sooner or later. **

Ryoma had no clue as to what his next move should be. Despite the time being 4 in the morning, he just could not fall asleep. The sun was slowly creeping up over the horizon already, its bright golden rays coming up to outline several houses.

Kevin was snoring lightly, sleeping well while he had been tossing and turning all night, eyes wide open and his brain refusing to shut down.

He contemplated about all he had gone through in such a little time, and the emotions that had run through him all at once. Everything was just exasperating, and it was tiring him to no end. He wanted things to settle down, to become normal again. His friends would still be there, he'd still be part of Seigaku, and there would be no pain in the process.

But no, he just had to listen to their conversation and learned about their true intentions the hard way. It was probably the worst mistake he ever made, but… At least he's not their puppet anymore. At least he knows of the truth, so they couldn't underestimate him and think him gullible. It was a great smash to his pride, being so oblivious to how they used him and all.

Suddenly, his stomach started to growl indignantly, gnawing at him for his lack of food. That's right…. He realized he hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch, which didn't exactly fill him. Ryoma parted from the covers, slipping his feet in cozy slippers. His head spun as he adjusted to the changes of position, deciding to splash some water on his face.

He shuffled to the bathroom, glancing at the mirror. The person who stared back at him gave him a startle.

His cheekbones had become visible, dark circles and red surrounding his eyes from lack of sleep. His unkempt hair was knotted, tangled, and gnarled. His skin was an unhealthy, pale color and scratches could be seen here and there. He had become bony, much lighter than the appropriate weight for the average male his age. His lips were cracked and red, making it painful to eat without feeling the sharp sting.

Was this… Was this who he had become? He shook his head, knowing it was not a time for him to be weak. He needed strength to be able to escape from their puppeteering, or to at least be able to put up a struggle before getting caught.

"I'm not going to think of them." Ryoma whispered determinedly, wetting his face with the cool, refreshing water. It helped him clear his mind and allowed him to think easily without any other cluttering thoughts 'invading' the more organized ones.

As his stomach started to yell at him, he grumbled and started making his way to the refrigerator. "Beer… Soda… Leftovers… Cheese… Eggs… Milk…" Knowing there was nothing he could make that would fulfill his hunger with the ingredients in there, he decided to call room service. It was much easier.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to order some food. Room … What? What do you mean? But… Me and Kevin are… What?" Ryoma's eyes widened as he was informed of the sudden news. "Why – why were we not told of this before? But… Alright, alright. I understand." Luckily, his voice had not changed except for the fact it went deeper, so the person on the other line did not notice how he was choking up. Where were they going to live?

Apparently, someone had bought the hotel chain and decided that Room 348 was going to be a storage room. Out of all the other rooms, why the one they were staying in? Why didn't they choose an empty room?

Then realization struck him. There was only one person who was rich enough to do such a thing, and have a 'reason' to choose that specific room.

"_Monkey King." _He spat with distaste, eyes narrowing down with anger and frustration.

**

* * *

**

Tezuka closed his eyes, head throbbing at the thought of a certain arrival.

"Mitsu… Why'd he come back? I thought he was gone forever." Fuji asked softly.

"I don't know… I really don't know, for once." He replied, sighing in exasperation.

How complicated. Despite his victory at the Grand Slam and his popularity skyrocketing, he had been allowed a week of rest. No fans, no reporters, no interviews to worry about. They had to be content with the magazines of him as the front cover which every store he had seen so far had thrust out on display, hoping to gain more customers that way. It'd be quite a feat for most of them to find one that's decent and not sold out, considering all the interest that had been directed towards him.

And then he decided to appear, ruining his perfectly wonderful week.

"It won't be hard to send him back, Syuuske. Do not fret." He supposed he'd let the other regulars rest a bit. They'll need as much energy as they have and more when the right time comes.

**

* * *

**

Eiji sighed, dragging his feet around the streets of Tokyo desolately. He had missed his Ochibi so much, regretting what actions he took which made him go away. He regretted not even trying to stop the others from doing something so cruel.

Kaidoh felt the same, walking beside him with a dark atmosphere surrounding his figure. He had to endure more, really, because he had been able to speak with the boy and was thus more affected. When he spoke, Eiji listened intently.

"When… When I apologized t-to him…He said it wouldn't take away his pain, it wouldn't give back his happiness… He said he was a bother again… He told me to go back… We've done wrong, Kikumaru-senpai. We've done the worst anyone can ever do." Kaidoh clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging into his skin. He still had disturbing dreams of Ryoma ever since that encounter, and a lot of them had become nightmares. It was driving him insane, and he almost couldn't take it anymore. He was about to burst.

Eiji looked at him woefully. "We've hurt him, nya… He won't ever forgive us, and I really don't expect him to… But I think… I think the best we can do for him now is to stop following Tezuka's plans." His face hardened. "The one who started all of this… The one who was the wrong person to help."

**

* * *

**

Oishi and Taka-san inclined their heads to the side, observing two turtles who were fighting against each other. One was incredibly small and the other, abnormally big.

"Ne… Taka-san…" Oishi started.

"Hm?" The gentle male replied.

"Who do you think will come out victorious?"

Taka-san knew what he meant.

"I believe the smaller one will be able to overcome all obstacles thrown in its way and overthrow the larger one. Big things do, after all, come in small packages."

Oishi turned to look at him.

"Hm. You're with the little guy? How surprising. I thought you'd be more biased with the powerful ones, being one yourself. The larger one **will** win. It has more of an advantage, being both larger and stronger."

With that, they left the shop, not bothering to spare any other words or stay for the outcome of the match for the real result is far, far away. And they weren't going to accept the other's victory that easily, not just yet.

**

* * *

**

Momoshiro and Inui were both at the latter's house, dissecting bits of information from articles of Ryoma.

"It says here that he once mentioned a girl. Think he got a girlfriend?" Momoshiro asked, lazily scrolling down the page. Inui shook his head, "Unlikely, but can be considered."

He scoffed and continued, clicking another link with an intriguing title.

"Inui-senpai, you have to read this." His eyes widened. Inui's ears perked up with interest as he leaned over to quickly scan the passage, madly scribbling down all the information given.

_Ryoma Echizen… Carrying a Threatening Disease?_

'… _police went to their homes a day after.. in the sinks, there were pieces of paper… it seemed he was going through a series of tests… proving if his condition was serious… Blood was found… No signs of death… companion gone as well.'_

Momoshiro smirked. This could be useful.

**

* * *

**

Ryou took off his cap, lying on his bed as he went over the rumors that were undoubtedly spreading throughout the whole of Japan

"Echizen used Seigaku." Kabaji had so bluntly stated that certain day, not bothering to use any other words. That statement had caused a lot of confusion and soon, anger. Hatred. Annoyance. Sympathy.

The majority of Hyoutei believed it. After all, Ryoma had been the one who shaved off Keigo's hair. Being the big mouths each person was, they had gone off to tell all their friends, who in turn, did the same. It helped in the process of spreading the news around.

However, Ryou didn't believe a word of it. Ryoma would never do anything this low. Being a man of great pride himself, he knew the younger would never resort to such trickery. He would have gone to the top alone if it was necessary, not bothering to pay any attention to those who offered their help to him.

Most of the regulars had been angry, and a few confused, which were only Choutarou and Jiroh. The other two had been uncaring, brushing it off since it was not their business. The rest had been furious. Yuushi wanted to appear as uncaring, but his fake mask could not trick those who made up the regulars. They knew him well enough to know he was also seething.

All of this just fucking annoyed him. _**{A/N: And the cursing is done! I just thought it would be characteristic for him to say that during this time. *Sweatdrop*} **_

Ryou thought they knew better than that! He sighed, placing his cap over his face. He'll have to be visiting someone tomorrow.

**Phuphuphuphuphu. Oishi and Taka-san's were short because I honestly had no other ideas. Thanks for reading~! ;D Don't need to review, just knowing you read it is enough.**

**Though I wanna a review… ROFL. **


	5. His Revival

**So. Beware. Of cursing. From. Ryou. LOL. A LOT. OF CURSING. I'M SERIOUS. **

**Disclaimer: Well, to be honest, I'd like to own Prince of Tennis, but I myself have a lot of objections to the actual plot and characters, their positions, roles, etc. So yeah, Prince of Tennis? Not mine. **

**Also, this will be a short chapter. Sorry! **

**/Insert Line break/**

It wasn't very hard for Ryou to find Ryoma's address. Once he did, he stormed over to their hotel room, impatiently rapping his knuckles against the wooden door.

"Who is it?" A heavily accented voice asked.

"Hyoutei." Ryou muttered, and the door opened just a crack. "Move." He swung the door open, and just about blew up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Echizen? Why the hell aren't you even fucking defending yourself? You know you didn't do that! It was those dirty, cheap ass Seigaku regulars who turned their back. Why isn't your ass off that couch and at their courts, or wherever they go to and proving everybody wrong?" He shouted, irritation flowing through his nerves.

Yes, he was usually calmer.

But the fact that the once arrogant Ryoma had been made into someone like this annoyed him. Before, he would have stood up for himself. Before, he would have been able to fight against others.

But that was all before, and this is now.

"I don't fucking care what emotional scar they left you, but are you seriously just going to leave it like this? Hell, the world is practically against you with a few allies here and there, and you're just going to stand and let them fucking destroy you and rip your life apart? Echizen, look at me."

Ryoma had started to bite his lip, looking down in shame. He knows he's being weak. He just couldn't help it.

Kevin glared at him in annoyance. "You don't know what he's been through. Damn it, I don't know who you are and what your name is, but you've obviously never had to go through betrayal or something as cruel as he had to go through."

"Nobody fucking asked you, and I have a name." Ryou retorted, taking off his cap for a few seconds before putting it back on.

"Look, I may not know what kind of betrayal and pain you're going through. But if you're just going to fucking stay in here like a goddamn hermit then how do you expect me to know? Do you even want anybody to help you?" He gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting on tightly. "Shit, just say something already! Don't let me be the talker here!"

"Gomenesai. I know I'm weak. It's just that…" Ryoma started to whisper, his heart clenching. He needed a bit more time before he can actually talk to all of Seigaku's regulars, face to face.

"Just what? Don't tell me you're not ready. You've been ready your whole life. What more do you need to just get out there and at least fucking defend yourself?"

"Shishido-san, I'm not the same person. I can't go back to who I was before."

"And why the hell not? Are you determined to become stronger? I know you, Echizen. You would never just bow down to anyone like that and allow them to do things that irritate you. You'd fight for your own cause. Why aren't you doing it now? God, you're such an idiot."

Ryoma knew all the harsh words Ryou directed towards him were things that he needed to hear. He knows he needed to stand up for himself. Maybe he's not weak. Maybe he's just…

"I'm afraid." He dug his nails into his palm, making his hand into a fist and tightly clenching it.

"You're fucking afraid? Afraid that you'll be hurt again? Afraid that you'll never succeed and just go back to what you are, or maybe something worse? Afraid of what everyone will and could do to you? That may be understandable, and I'm not a philosopher or anything, but if you get hurt, just take the blow and stand up! Physical pain may hurt less, but you'll just be more vulnerable if you keep on doing what you are doing now. You're just going to let them attack you like that?"

"I just… I-I…" Ryoma squeezed his tears back. This was humiliating. He was once the Prince of Tennis, never allowing others to surpass him, and what was he now?

Nothing. Nothing, nobody significant. He can't play tennis anymore. He can't go back to his normal life. There was nothing for him to do. His entire life has been stripped away of its wonderful pleasures and he had no reason left to live.

So why was he even here?

Was it for the sake of memories he still had of back then?

Back when the others would tease and joke around with him care freely?

Back when they were happy and had more than enough amusing times together?

Back when they won all those awards and tournaments, and celebrated ever so elatedly?

What were they now? The remains of pictures that had been burnt up? The ashes that had remained from a fire that was now wiped out?

There was nothing he looked forward to everyday. It was a blank, white world for him that purposely hid all its true colors and had no sympathy towards him.

On the other hand, Kevin couldn't take Ryou 'badmouthing' his best friend, second family, and beloved brother. They may not be blood related, but they always referred to themselves as 'brothers from another mother.'

"You don't know squat about what has been going on. What right do you have to be talking to Ryoma with that kind of attitude? Have you ever felt anything remotely similar to what he's feeling right now? No! I'm sure you've been living a lovely, beautiful life and you've never dirtied yourself before." He hissed.

"That's where you're wrong, birdbrain. You don't know what I've done in my life. You have no idea what I endured throughout my early years. Besides, I wasn't even talking to you, I was talking to your friend who, as of right now, is utterly pathetic." Ryou snapped back.

"Shishido-san. Kevin. Shut up. Now." Ryoma opened his once closed eyes, an iciness now coating his vulnerable side. "Monkey King, Seigaku, all those who ridiculed me will pay. And the price will be dear."

"That's more like it." Ryou smirked, standing up. His job had been done.


End file.
